The Next Generation
by dragongoddess13
Summary: It's been seven years since Sasuke left the village. now an old enemy arises. will team 7 survive? rated m for future chapters. sasu/saku, naru/hina
1. Prologue

The Next Generation

Prologue: Our Heroes Now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: There are pictures of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto on the linkl on my profile. If you check them out tell me if you think there right for the story, or not.

* * *

It's been 6 years since Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha and in that time so much has changed.

Sasuke finally avenged his clan and killed Itachi and then as repentence killed Orochimaru and took over sound. Lady Tsunade and the council cleared his name after and he turned Sound into an ANBU village/base. He assumed his place as leader and the world seemed to be at least somewhat at peace.

Sakura, Lady Tsunade's apprentice, was promoted to chief of medicine at Konoha General Hospital. And as of recently Tsunade passed her title as legendary sounin on to Sakura. To say the least she was extremely surprised.

Naruto finally became Jounin and now he had his own genin squad. The council also decided to follow in the footsteps of the sand village and make Naruto the Hokage when Tsunade stepped down. So he shadowed her from time to time. He also began dating Hinata.

All in all team seven seemed to be doing well for everything that's happened. The three teammates always kept in touch and seemed to get closer then they were when they were little.

But now an old enemy is about to resurface.


	2. Kidnapped!

The Next Generation

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The smell of sweat and blood invaded Sakura's nose. He heart was beating like a jackhammer and she couldn't catch her breath.

A kunai came whizzing past her face. "Damn it!" she hissed. She jumped up and took off. She could hear the enemies footsteps gaining speed and coming closer.

All of a sudden a pain shot through her back. She hit the ground fast and hard. She heard an evil laughter above her as the darkness took her.

* * *

Shizune ran down the hall at full speed toward the Hokage's office.

The young woman burst through the door without knocking, earning herself worried looks from Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraya, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, and Asume.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tsunade said.

Shizune approached her desk and handed her the envelope she had been caring.

"A package from the Akatski." she said. Tsunade took the envelope and pulled out a pack of papers.

Everyone in the room went on alert.

'We have her. Turn over the Jinchurriki or she will perish.' the paper read.

"My God." Tsunade said. She flipped through the rest of the papers coming to a photograph. She gasped. The picture was of Sakura lying unconscious on an old mattress, he hands bound behind her back.

"What is it, Milady?" Shizune asked. Tsunade passed the two papers around.

"What are your orders?" Kurenai asked.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked.

"On the training grounds with his team." Jiraya said.

"Go get him. The rest of you gather your own teams and meet back here."

When they were gone she turned to Shizune. "Send a hawk to Sasuke at the ANBU village. Let him know what's going on." Shizune Nodded, bowed curtly and left.

* * *

A knock came at the door.

"Enter." Sasuke said. A tall brunette boy walked in. Sasuke looked up. The boy handed him a letter.

"A letter from Konoha, sir." the boy said. Sasuke took it and read it. His anger immediately rose. He stood up abruptly, startling the boy.

"Send a hawk back to Konoha, tell them I'm sending a search party out as well. Then send for our best agents." Sasuke said urgency and anger showing through in his voice. The boy bowed and hurried out.

When he was gone, Sasuke dropped down in his chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Damn it."

* * *

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. The anger he was feeling was evident on his face. His eyes began turning red and his knuckles turned white. A hand on his shoulder brought him back.

"Calm down, Naruto." Jiraya said.

"Naruto," Tsunade started. "you and Kakashi will join Sasuke and his team in the North. Team Gai will take the south. Team Kurenai the west and team Asuma the east." she took a breath. "You have 3 days. After that you report back here for regrouping. No exceptions!" she finished looking sternly at Naruto.

When she was done they all headed out.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the gates of the ANBU village waiting with a small team of ANBU soldiers.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as they approached the gate. Sasuke turned toward his best friend and his former teacher. The three friends shook hands and then took off.

"I sent out three small teams a head, but the haven't sent word back yet." Sasuke explained. "Anyone want to explain to me how the world's strongest medic-nin was captured by a group of ninja who hardly even exist anymore?"

"We don't know. All we do know is that she was out on a tip that Sasori's poison had turned up again." Kakashi explained.

"No doubt a trap in itself." Naruto said.

'click'

"Sir." said a gruff sounding man over the radio.

"What?" Sasuke asked back, through the radio.

"We have a small lead. Not very promising, do you still want us to pursue?" the man asked.

"How long will it take?" Sasuke asked.

"Not more then thirty minutes." he replied.

"Proceed."

'click'

* * *

(groans)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Wincing in pain as her headache presented itself.

She sat up slowly, realizing her hands were bound behind her back. She struggled against the bindings until a cackling caused her to stop. Looking up, she strained against the darkness to look through the bars of her cell.

"I wouldn't bother with that." Kisame said stepping out of the shadows.

"I thought you were dead?" she said anger showing through in her voice. He cackled again.

"You wish."

"What do you want?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"A trade. You for the kyubbi." he explained.

"If you actually think that they'd give up Naruto for me then your sadly mistaken." Sakura scoffed.

"Oh I know. That's why I'm counting on his over whelming need to protect his teammates."

Sakura's jaw clenched in anger.

"Gotcha there didn't I."

Kisame cackled evilly at her silence.

* * *

A/N: Ok there you have it chapter 1. Please review and as always like I said before there are pictures on my photo bucket link on my profile. Just click on the link and click on the album for the story you want.

-RED


	3. Day One Complete! Never Give Up!

The Next Generation

Chapter 2: Day One Complete! Never Give Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

That Night

Said group of ninja sat around a small campfire in a clearing in the woods, North of the ANBU village. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi sat near each other in a familiar silence. Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke said not looking up. Naruto looked over at him.

"Yes it is." He replied. "There after me, so they went after Sakura."

"They would have gone after her anyway." Kakashi said. "She's a sounin, which means she's an easy target for terrorism."

(silence)

"We have to get her back." Naruto said.

"No matter what." Sasuke finished.

* * *

"How can you still be after Naruto? The akatski aren't even a spec on the radar anymore." Sakura said.

Kisame's smirk turned into a frown. He put his face directly in front of Sakura's.

"Now who's fault is that." he hissed evilly. She glared at him.

"My you sure have changed." he continued. "You've gone from cute little girl, who always followed her team around like a lost puppy, to one of the most powerful ninja in the world." he taunted. He cackled at her glare. "Relax dear. We won't hurt you………much."

(cackles)

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleeping bag, unable to find that peaceful state of mind he longed for.

Quietly he stood from his spot on the ground and walked a little ways out of the campsite. Sitting on the ledge of the cliff he starred out at the stars.

"I don't care what Kakashi says. If it weren't for me she wouldn't be in this mess." Naruto said.

"Maybe." Sasuke replied walking out of the shadows and sitting down next to him. "Maybe not."

"Well that was helpful." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Would Sakura want you to blame yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Then don't." He continued. "Just focus on finding her, that's all that matters right now."

Naruto looked down at his clenched fists. His knuckles were white with rage.

"She's strong, Naruto. No one can break her." Sasuke said.

"No one."

* * *

The next morning the small search party had been on the move for the past three hours and they didn't seem to be any closer to finding Sakura.

"It's like she just vanished." Naruto said.

"If the Akatski wanted to trade Sakura for you wouldn't they make themselves easier to find?" Sasuke said.

"The Akatski are barely held together anymore. I don't think they're willing to risk being found before the swap is made." Kakashi said. "Plus I really don't think they're dumb enough to think we're actually going to trade you."

"We do what we have to." Naruto said determined.

"Don't be stupid Naruto, do you really think she would want you to sacrafice yourself for her." Sasuke said.

Naruto starred out in front of him.

"I didn't have anyone until you guys came along. Even if we didn't get along all the time, we still all became really close, like dysfunctional siblings." Naruto said. "I'm going to do everything I can to help her, no matter what it takes."

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other as if forming a plan.

* * *

Her eyelids were heavy, her head was spinning. She was bruised, beaten and starving. But she couldn't give up. She wouldn't let them break her.

Taking a deep a breath she could manage, she closed her eyes and concentrated sending her chakra to her worst injuries. When she was finished, she was startled by someone clapping outside the bars of her cell.

"Bravo, your reputation precieves you." Kisame said walking out of the shadows. Unlocking the door to her cell, Kisame stepped in and walked up to her casually. Getting closer to her face he smirked evilly. "With all that power, it's going to almost be a shame when we kill you."

She glared. He laughed amusedly.

"Don't worry dear, you won't be alone. I plan on taking out all of team 7. And I promise, you'll be the last. That way you can hear all your teammates cries for mercy." she starred in shock. He cackled. "What's wrong? You suddenly look scared. It's admirable that you fear for your teammates lives." she glared as his face got closer. Without warning she spit in his face.

Kisame reeled back. "You little Bitch!" he yelled slapping her across the face. "I swear to god. Things are only going to get worse."

* * *

'click'

"Sir." the gruff sounding man returned over the radio.

"What?" Sasuke asked agitated. It was getting late and they were running out of time.

The radio clicked again.

"That lead from yesterday has turned out to be more promising then we thought." he replied.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"30 ticks your west."

"Wait for us, we're on our way."

'click'

"Looks like we finally caught a break." Kakashi said as they changed direction.

"Let's hope this one plays out.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 yea! Reviews please! I loved the reviews from last chapter.

Thanks to:

Reviews:

Hatarie

AaronMicheals1

Favorite Story adds

AaronMicheals1

Lena Garcia Uchiha

SakuraBloss

Uchiha. Cherry. Girl

Story Alert Adds

Black Shadow Fox Shamen

SakuraBloss

Emo.kid.1992

YOU ROCK!!

-RED


	4. End of Day 2 and A New Hope

The Next Generation

Chapter 3: End of Day 2 and A New Hope

Discliamer: I do not own Naruto……Bummer.

* * *

Sakura laid on the old mattress in her cell thinking about the boys. She knew she had to escape if she wanted to save them. She had to have them. She wouldn't let them die trying to save her. Those days were in the past. Long forgotten and never to return.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on her heartbeat and other vitals. Slowly she slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi along with the rest of the search party came up on the other team.

"What did you find, Kyaputen?" Sasuke asked.

"We asked around the village not far from here. A little boy said he was playing around here when he heard a group of people running. He saw a pink haired woman being chased by 3 dark figures. They over took the woman and carried her off that way." the Kyaputen said pointing toward the North.

"Check this out." Kakashi called from a few feet away. The three en walked over. A kunai covered in blood stuck out of the ground.

"Damn it."

* * *

The creaking of the cell door was heard as it was opened. Kisame and another man entered the cell. Kisame looked down at Sakura.

"Shit!" he said realizing she wasn't breathing. Both Kisame and the man knelt down beside her. The man cut the ropes on her hands and leaned down to put his ear to her chest.

While both ninja were distracted Sakura pick pocketed a kunai from Kisame and stabbed him.

"URGH!" he grunted in pain. The other man jumped to his feet and prepared to fight. Sakura jumped to her feet as well but as the man went to attack a strong wind blew in from out of nowhere and Sakura disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals.

"What the hell?" The man said confused. He shook off th econfusion and checked on Kisame.

"Forget me! Go get her!" he yelled.

* * *

**KABOOM!!**

"What the hell?" Naruto said looking toward the sorce of the explosion. There was a ploom of black smoke biloing out of the side of the mountain.

"That's the direction the boy said they took her." The Kyaputen siad.

"Let's go." Sasuke said taking off.

* * *

Her lungs burned, her legs were killing her. Her muscles ached. But she couldn't stop. She had to get away. Kunai whizzed past her. Sweat trickled down her face. She was so weak after everything she'd endured, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She could rest when she was safe.

"Sakura!" she heard Sasuke's voice yell. She stopped and loked down from the tree.

"Oh thank go…urgh!" she started before being cut short.

* * *

Running toward the explosion, the search party had to jump out of the way to dodge a few kunai. Looking up, Sasuke saw Sakura running through the trees.

"Sakura!" he called. Everyone else looked up. She stopped and looked down at them.

She looked worn, tired, and beaten.

"Thank go…. Urgh!" she was cut short. Her eyes grew hazy and she began to fall forward. Sasuke ran toward her and caught her before she hit the ground. He saw what caused her to fall. a kunai buried shallowly in her back.

The ninja chasing her emerged shortly afterward.

"Shit." one of them muttered. "Retreat."

The group of ninja turned and ran away.

"Do you want us to follow them?" The Kyaputen asked.

"No" Sasuke replied. "We know who they are and where they came from. Right now we need to get Sakura back to the village." Sasuke said standing.

"Let's go." Naruto said. They agreed and took off.

* * *

Shizune ran down the hall toward Tsunade's office. She knocked and then walked in with out waiting for an answer.

"Milady! They've found Sakura. She's at the ANBU village in recovery." Shizune said handing her the medical report. Tsunade sighed a breath of relief. She took the medical report and read it.

"My god." she mumbled. "Those bastards."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat on either side of Sakura's bed looking down at her. She was fine other then a few cuts and bruises. The medic-nin in the hospital said if it weren't for her training he would have died for the serious wounds that were healed on her body.

"This is my fault." Naruto said. "She's hurt because of me."

"Shut up."

Both boys looked down to see SAKURA SLOWLY OPEN HER EYES.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said quietly. She took a ragged breath.

"They don't want the fox." she started. They looked at her stunned. "They wanted revenge." she winced as she tried to sit up. Both Naruto and Sasuke stood to brace her. Once she was comfortable she continued.

"They caught me, because they knew the three of you would help with the search." she took in another deep breath. "They were going to kill all of us."

Just then Kakashi walked in.

"I heard everything." he said. He turned to Sakura, who was now sitting up.

"How did you escape?" he asked. Sakura paused before answering.

"Lady Tsunade taught me this technique. She calls it playing opposum. You concentrate on your vitals and slow them down, then use your chakra to stay aware as you slip into unconsciousness, to make it seem like your dead. When they tried to revive me I stabbed Kisame and ran out." she explained.

Before anyone could respond a young messenger walked into the room. He handed Sasuke a small message scroll, bowed and left. Sasuke opened it.

"Lady Hokage wants both of you back at the village. She wants Sakura to stay here until she recovers and Kisame is caught." he said reading the message on the scroll.

"We can't just leave." Naruto said.

"She's need you back home for the search and destroy mission." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and looked over at Sakura. She smiled.

"I'll be fine." Sakura said. "Don't get in trouble on my behalf."

He sighed again.

"Fine." he replied hesitantly. He gave her a hug and then left with Kakashi.

When they were gone Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"I have to get back to my office. The damn paper work is piling up." he said. She laughed. "I'll be back for dinner, I promise I'll bring you something better then the nasty hospital food." she laughed again. He hugged her. "You get some rest." Sakura nodded and laid back down. When he saw she was comfortable he left.

* * *

A/N: chapter 3 up. PAR-TE! LOLZ. PLEASE REVIEW!!

P.S. Kyaputen means Captain

-RED


	5. Breakdown!

The Next Generation

Chapter 4: Breakdown!

* * *

"I can't believe you let her get away!" Kisame growled at his men. "Ow! Watch it!" he snapped at the men bandaging his stab wound. "That bitch was the key to catching the whole team."

"Sir." one man spoke. "Won't it be easier to catch them if there not together?" Kisame glared.

"Of coarse it will, but we need them in our territory, there's less risk that way!" when his bandages were done he stood up and put his coat back on.

"We need a new plan. Now!"

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hall carrying a large bag of food from one of the local restraunts. He stopped in front of Sakura's room and opened the door. It was dark, but he could see Sakura laying on her side facing away from him.

(sniffling)

He suddenly became aware that Sakura was crying. He quietly put the bag down and walked around to the other side of the bed.

He looked down at her to see her face twisted in sadness and tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura?" he whispered. She looked up at him, fear and pain in his eyes.

He knelt beside the bed and ran a hand through her hair. He shushed her comfortingly. Lifting her from the bed he sat down and cradled her in his lap.

"I can't get his voice out of my head." she cried. He held her tighter."The way he cackles, the way he just stares at me." she continued sobbing. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Your safe now." Sasuke whispered. "He won't hurt you again. I promise I'll protect you."

Sakura snuggled into Sasuke's chest taking in his masculine scent. She held on tightly to his shirt as her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep.

Looking down at her tear stained face he sighed.

"I promise, I'll protect you."

* * *

"How is she?" Tsunade asked.

"A few cuts and bruises, but other then that she's fine." Naruto said.

"Her medical training really saved her life." Kakashi explained. "She managed to heal all her major wounds before she escaped."

"How did she manage to escape?" Kurenai asked.

"She used a special technique she was taught." Naruto said looking toward Tsunade. She nodded in understanding, smiling slightly to herself.

"Alright now that Sakura's safe, I don't want you to leave the village for awhile." Tsunade told Naruto. "I don't want them coming after you again." Naruto shook his head.

"There not just after me." He said. Everyone looked surprised.

"Then what do they want?" Asuma asked confused. Kakashi spoke up.

"The Akatski want revenge on team 7 for there dispandence." He said.

"Then why did they want a trade?" Gai asked.

"Because they knew I would go looking for her along with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke." Naruto explained.

"And the plot thickens." Asuma said.

* * *

Sakura stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the scene around her. It was still kind of dark in the room, so it took her a minute to realize where she was.

It then became evident to her that her pillow was moving. She carefully shifted herself around and looked up into the face of Sasuke. She smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, like a child. She had to admit he was pretty cute when he slept.

She giggled at the thought.

Her giggling caused Sasuke to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked sown at Sakura. He smiled lightly at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yea. Thank you." she said smiling back at him. They both shifted around on the bed allowing Sasuke to stand up.

"I brought you some food, but it seems to be cold now." he said.

"It's ok, I'm not very hungry." she replied. He nodded in understanding.

"I talked to the doctor. You can leave in the morning. I had a room prepared for you at the main house." Sasuke explained.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do anything special for me." she said.

"Don't worry about it. You're my guest, I insist." Sasuke replied. She smiled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this ones kind of short. The next one will be longer. I promise. Anyway, please review.

-RED


	6. Reaquiantence and The Fan girls

The Next Generation

Chapter 5: Reaquaintence and The Fan Girls

* * *

The next morning

Sasuke walked leisurely down the halls of the village hospital. Stopping as the familiar room, he entered after knocking. Looking toward the bed he saw Sakura putting her shoes on. She looked up at him when she was done.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. She smiled standing up.

"Most definitly." Sasuke returned her smile and led her out of the hospital.

"Have you heard from the others yet?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"Lady Tsunade is keeping Naruto and Kakashi in the village. She's also sent out teams to look for the Akatski." he explained.

"That's got to be killing Naruto." Sakura said

"He's got his team though, he'll be fine." Sasuke replied. Sakura silently agreed.

they resumed walking in silence. Sakura took note of everything around her. She broke the silence again.

"You've done a great job here." she said. Sasuke smirked.

"It took awhile but we finally got on our feet." he explained. "We've really thrived."

Sakura smiled. She always knew he would be a good leader. He may have been cold as a child but she always knew he had a kind heart. He always seemed to be there to protect her even if she was an annoying fan girl.

after about ten more minutes they finally arrived at the main house. Stepping through the thresh hold they removed their shoes and continued into the house. Sasuke led her through the hallways toward the center of the house.

"I'm going to have to leave you once you see your room. My students are waiting for me in the garden." Sasuke said.

"Students? Really?" she questioned surprised. He nodded.

They stepped out onto a covered porch in the center of the house. The porch surrounded a large garden with a crystal clear Koi pond and lush green grass. she also noticed a small group of Genin. A mix of boys and girls. A few of the girls looked toward them as they walked out. The look in their eyes reminded her of herself when she was younger. She giggled. Sasuke looked back at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked walking closer to her.

"You've got a new group of Fan Girls." she replied still laughing. He smiled for a moment before laughing as well.

MEANWHILE

"Whose that?" a short redhead asked. A slightly taller blonde boy looked over.

"Why are you jealous, Kara?" he asked.

"Shut up, Misoro." another girls said.

"Make me, Kailee." Misoro responded.

"Well I don't like." A tall blue haired girl added.

"LuLu's right, she looks like a harpie." Kara said.

A small girl who was standing in the back spoke up.

"That looks like Haruno Sakura." she said.

"The really strong medic-nin?" LuLu asked. The shy girl nodded.

"How does Sasuke sensei know her, Lina?" Misoro asked the shy girl.

"They were in team 7 together back in the leaf village. Back when they were both Genin instead of Sounin." Lina explained.

"I still don't like her." LuLu said. The other girls nodded.

Sasuke slid one of the doors in a long hal;lway open.

"Here you go." Sasuke stepped aside so Sakura could walk in. It was a rather large room with a large tatmi bed and furniture.

"Thank you." she smiled. He nodded.

"I have to get to my students, although you're welcome to observe." he replied. She thought for a moment.

"Sure why not? I'll get to see you in action with your new little fan girls." she replied, smiling at his scowl.

She followed him back to the garden. Sakura leaned against the railing of the porch watching Sasuke walk out into the garden.

"Alright guys, lets get started." Sasuke said. "We'll start with one on one combat."

the 5 children paired off and began training.

4 hours later- Lunch

"Alright good job today. You're dismissed. See you tommorow." Sasuke said. The five children bowed and 4 of the 5 children left through the main entrance. The fifth, Lina, walked off in the opposite direction. Sasuke watched the young girl leave and then turned to Sakura.

"Who is that little girl?" she asked.

"That's Lina, she's kind of like an adopted child. Sasuke explained. Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Yea, I know." he said picking up on her surprise.

By now the two friends were walking through town.

"Her parents were killed by Orochimaru, so when she learned that I defeated him she came looking for me. She asked if I could teach her, and since then we've been pretty close." he explained.

Sakura smiled.

"That's really sweet Sasuke." she said. He smiled back. The two friends walked into a bar restraunt, sat down and ordered their food, then proceeded to talk.

They talked about pretty much everything. From things like catching up, to funny stories about Naruto and their genin days. They even reminiced.

After awhile they sat and ate in silence, until Sakura spoke up.

"Thank you again for everything you've done for me." she said. Sasuke looked over at her.

"That's what friends are for." he replied smiling. "I have a local tailor, by the way, working on some clothes for you."

Sakura blushed lightly at the thought of her dirty torn uniform.

"Thank you." he nodded.

* * *

"This plan better work." Kisame growled. "I will not stand for any more failure. We strike tomorrow night."

* * *

That Night

"Good night Sauske- sama." Lina said snuggling down in bed.

"Good night lina." Sasuke replied tucking her in. Sasuke quietly walked out of the room and down the hall. Coming closer to the garden he noticed a dark figure sitting by the Koi pond. Walking closer he saw the unique head of pink hair.

Sakura stepped out of her room and into the garden. She walked daintilyover to the Koi Pond. Sitting softly in a small aptch of grass she watched the rather large fish, swimming around in the pond. A small tear rolled down her cheek. A small rustling alerted her to her surroundings. She looked off to her side to find a small brownish white rabbit munching on the grass. She smiled.

Reaching over to her other side she picked a small full daisy. She then turned back towards the rabbit and held the flower out. Hesitant at first, the rabbit sniffed the air before inching forward to her. Once close enough the rabbit nibbled on the flower. Sakura smiled as she watched the little rabbit come closer still until it was friendly enough to sit in her lap. She continued to feed him daisies.

Sasuke watched from a distance as the young pink haired kunoichi tend to the small rabbit. He found himself smiling at her kind heart. Not wanting to disturb her he tip toed past her and into his room.

* * *

A/N: chapter 5 up. YAY! Please review. The writers block is gone, so more to come soon. And for those of you who read the bounty on her head one and two I'm in the middle of writing the prqueal.

Lina)Lee-na

-RED


	7. ANBU Village Under Siege! Fight!

The Next Generation

Chapter 6: ANBU Village Under Siege! Fight!

* * *

Sasuke padded barefoot down the hall of his home. He had just woken up with a strange feeling, so he proceeded down the hall barefoot, bare chested.

Coming to the small bathroom near the center garden he noticed steam billowing out from under the door. Confusion plagued his features as he thought back to the time of night. Shaking the confusion off he slid the door open, only to be bombarded with a huge cloud of steam. Walking in his vision cleared to a sight that made even him blush.

There in front of him was Sakura facing away from him. Her long pink hair was pulled up messily, only a few strands hanging loosely and sticking to her moistened back.

At that moment he lost all control of his body. As if in a daze he walked up to the small bath tub. The water sloshed loudly as he moved forward toward her naked form, taking in every inch of her soft gracious curves. With her back still turned he wrapped his arms around her small frame. Her head fell back to rest on his strong shoulder, as he relished in the feeling of her warm, big, round, milky breasts in his hands.

**!CRASH!**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the sudden sound. Looking around he realized he was back in his bedroom. He could see the sun shinning through the rice paper panels in the door. It was all a dream.

"Damn it."

* * *

Walking down the hall of his home, Sasuke was lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream.

"Excuse me my Lord." one of the maids said gaining his attention. He looked toward her. "The tailer sent word that he's done with your order." she continued. Sasuke nodded in understanding. The maid bowed and then walked away.

Sasuke continued his journey down the hall until he came to Lina's bedroom. He knocked before sliding the door open. Lina looked up from her book as he opened the door.

"I have to make a trip into town, want to come?" he asked. She nodded putting her book down and walked out with him.

The two, walked down the somewhat busy streets of the village. It was silent for a while until Sasuke broke the silence.

"You're doing very well in training." he said.

"Thank you Sasuke- sama." she replied. Sasuke smiled to himself.

"What do you think of Sakura?" he asked. Lina smiled.

"I think she's really cool." Lina stated. "I've kinda been following her ninja career."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." Lina smiled that cute little toddler smile Sasuke loved.

"You know I'm sure if you asked she wouldn't mind teaching you a few things while she's here."

"Really?" she said excitedly. "You really think so?"

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Sir, it seems that two of pout targets are housed in the main house." a tall built man said.

"Good, two birds with one stone." Kisame replied. "We'll strike after the cover of night."

* * *

"It seems Kisame should be making his move soon." Tsunade said. Shizune silently agreed. "Have any of the ANBU teams found anything yet?" Shizune began to read from a file.

"Neji's Hyuga's team discovered the lair and searched it thoroughly. They found no one and nothing. Now Neji and Shikamaru's teams are searching the surrounding areas."

"Good. And have you received word from Sakura?"

"Yes. She's assimilating well. Actually I got the impression that she is enjoying her 'vacation'."

Tsunade smiled to herself.

* * *

_Grunt_

"Wow, these are heavy." Lina said carring a large cardboard box. Sasuke smirked. He paid the tailor and picked up the second box.

The two shin obi walked out of the shop.

"These sure are a lot of clothes." Lina said.

"Well Sakura may be here for a while so I wanted to make sure she had what she needs." he explained. Lina smiled up at him.

"I really like Sakura." she stated. "But I don't think the other girls do."

"Some how, that doesn't surprise me." he replied. Lina giggled.

* * *

Sakura walked out onto the porch surrounding the garden. The small group of genin was there again.

"There she is again." Kara said.

"Oh get over it. None of you have a chance with Sasuke- sensei." Said Misora.

"Shut up Misora!" LuLu said.

"Make me." he spat.

"Knock it off you two." Kailee said. "We may not have a chance with Sasuke-kun, but neither does she, he only likes pretty and strong girls."

Misora rolled his eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kailee. She's HOT!"

"Whatever."

* * *

That Night

"Good night Lina." Sasuek said.

"Good night Sasuke- Sama." Lina replied.

Sasuke walked towards his room like he did every night. Coming up on the garden, he once again noticed Sakura sitting by the Koi pond.

This time he decided to talk to her. As he got closer he noticed she was wearing her repaired Sounin uniform. The long flowing sleeves tinted her fair skin pink. The body plate of the outfit showed of her chest with the Haruno clan symbol on the back. He brown high heel boots were strapped tightly ending just below the knee, and her black short shorts were covered through the sheer fabric of her open skirt.

"Damn." he thought.

Walking closer to her, she finally noticed him and looked up. She smiled.

"What are you doing out so late?" she asked.

"Just tucking Lina in." he replied. She smiled at his answer.

"You look so cute with a little kid." she giggled. He rolled his eyes playfully. Seeing this Sakura pushed him over without warning.

"Oh, you wanna be like that huh?" he asked mischievously.

Without a second thought he pounced on her, knocking her over. She 'eeked' in surprise as she went down. Him on top of her.

When they finally landed their faces were inches apart. If he let gravity take over he could easily relish in the feel of her soft plump lips against his own. Just the thought of it made him want to loose control.

"Oh my god." the fan girl that was still left inside Sakura squeaked, as he moved closer.

Giving in her eyes closed as did his own, as the space between them lessened.

**!!KABOOM!!**

Both shin obi were snapped out of their dazes as the loud explosion eminated through the village followed immediately by a loud siren.

"What"s going on?" Sakura asked as Sasuke helped her stand.

"The village is under attack." he replied.

'screams'

"That was Lina." Sasuke said running toward her room.

As they neared they could see the door was broken through. Kisame stepped out of the room with Lina in a head lock under his arm. She looked so scared as she struggled to get free.

"Bastard." Sasuke growled. Kisame cackled.

"You know Uchiha, I never pictured you as the fatherly type." Kisame said.

"Let her go Kisame." Sakkura snapped. "This is between you and us."

He cackled again.

"Wrong. Your deaths are the only thing that matters. How you die and who else dies in the process is completely irrelevant. Preferably it's a painful and slow death though." he said.

All the while he was talking Lina managed to get a good angle on his arm. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she bit down on his arm as hard as possible.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed throwing her across the room. Sasuke jumped up in time to catch her. He looked down at her pain ridden face.

"I think he broke my arm." she whimpered weakly.

"Hang on sweaty, you'll be ok. You're safe now."

Looking up he saw Sakura in front of him in a defensive stance.

"Sakura." he called. She stepped back to show she was listening.

"Take Lina and go. She's hurt and she needs your help." he said. Sakura nodded. Taking Lina from him she spared one last glance back and before taking off out of the house.

"She cazn run but she can't hide. When I'm done with you, she's next.' Sasuke smirked.

"You won't get past me." he said matter of factly.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could throught the village. Memories of her last battle of endurance flashed through her mind.

"Over here." she heard. She looked around until she saw an old woman. She ran toward her racing inside the open door of the house. She heard the door shut behind her.

Looking around she saw four familiar faces pop out from behind a table.

"Lay her over here." the woman said, leading Sakura over to the bed. Sakura set Lina down and hovered over her examining her wounded arm. The four other children gathered around

"Is she going to be ok?" Kara asked.

"She'll be just fine. It's just a broken arm." Sakura explained.

"Lina?" she questioned. Lina opened her eyes and looked toward Sakura. "Can you tell me where it hurts the most?"

"Right here." she replied pointing to the center of her fore arm.

"Ok sweetie, I need you to hold still now, this shouldn't hurt a bit." Sakura laced her hand with Chakra. She ran the now glowing hand over the wounded area. After a few minutes she removed her hand.

"Ok hun, try to move it." Sakura said. Lina lifted it carefully.

"Any pain?" Lina shook her head no."

The other 4 children watched in awe. Before anyone could say anything, the door burst open. Two men ran through, kunai drawn. The old woman ran over and gathered the five children in a protective hug. Sakura stood ready to fight.

The first of the two men was scruffy looking, almost dirty. The second looked just as dirty but even dumber.

"Well what do we have here?" the first man asked. He smirked. "Just who the boss is looking for."

"We'll get a big reward for turning you in." the second said.

Without warning Sakura shot forward and used her super human strength to knock the first guy through the open door. You could hear the bones in his body breaking from the force of the punch. Sakura turned toward the second man.

"That's if you survive."

The second man backed away terrified.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6 up. Yea I'm on a roll. Next chapter up soon. Pleaser review. J

-RED


	8. Vengence is for the Weak

The Next Generation

The Next Generation

Chapter 7: Vengence is for the Weak

* * *

"You are truly pathetic, Kisame." Sasuke taunted.

"Amd how's that?" he asked smirking.

"Hasn't anyone every told you, Vengence is for the weak."

Kisame began to cackle.

"Oh that's rich. You're really one to talk there….Avenger." he replied.

"You want revenge for yourself. I got revenge for my clan and the people of Konoha." Sasuke explained.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night." Kisame replie.

Sasuke smirked then disappeared into thin air, only to reappear behind Kisame, sword drawn.

* * *

grunt of pain

the second man went flying out the open door landing in an unconscious heap on the ground.

Sakura turned to the 5 children and old woman.

"Stay here." She said, before turning around and running out. Kailee ran to the window adjacent to them.

"Look there she is." Kailee said.

"Get away from the window, all of you." The old woman said, as the other 4 children ran up to the window.

"Don't worry grandma." Kara said.

Outside the window they could see Sakura, surrounded by three guys.

"Oh no." Kara said. "She's out numbered."

"No she's not, she can handle them." Lina said.

Just as she said that Sakura focused her chakra into her fist and smashed it into the ground, breaking apart the ground and sending the three shinobi around her fkying backward.

"Whoa!" Misora gaped. "That was awesome. Do you still think she's weak?" he asked Kailee. Kailee stuck her tongue out at him.

A kunai whizzed past Sakura's face alerting her to the on coming shinobi. Taking off toward the main house, she jumped roof top to roof top avoiding kunai and shuriken.

She could tell that the enemy was getting closer, so at one point she stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face them. Pulling out 3 kunai with paper bombs attached, she took out 4 of the 7 shinobi with the blast.

When the smoke cleared the remaining 3 shinobi looked around.

"Where the hell did she go."

"This way!"

The remaining three shinobi took off in the opposite direstion.

Sakura stepped out of the shadows when the three shinobi were gone. Taking one last look around, she took off toward the main house.

* * *

"Urgh!" Kisame grunted as Sasuke kneed him in the stomach. He fell over to his hands in knees. "Son of a bitch." He grunted.

Sasuke stood over Kisame ready to give the final blow. He raised his sword and stabbed Kisame through the back.

As Kisame fell, Sasuke could hear him laughing.

"I'm not going down alone." He wheezed, pulling a paper bomb ball out.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took off for cover.

**!KABOOM!**

"Urgh!" Sasuke grunted as he was thrown forward. His vision grew fuzzy.

"Sasuke!" he heard. It sounded so far away. "Sasuke!" he heard again

"Sakura?" he thought before everything went black.

* * *

-groans-

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, then snapped them shut quickly, shielding them from the blinding light. He grunted in displeasure.

He tried opening them again after a few moments. As his vision cleared, a face of beauty appeared in front of him.

Sakura smiled down at him.

"Hey." She said. He smiled lightly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus." He replied. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital." Lina said. Sasuke turned his head to look over toward the chair. He smiled at Lina. She smiled back. He then looked back at Sakura.

"What about Kiame's men?"

"We managed to either take them out or capture them." She explained.

"Good." He said looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for only a minute, until he realized he wasn't going to be able to keep them open. He finally gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter kind of sucks but I've never been good at describing fight scences.

Anyway… review please!

-RED


	9. Shadows of the Past

The Next Generation

The Next Generation

Chapter 8: Shadows of the Past

* * *

_Flash_

Wind blew fiercly as the newly formed team 7 looked up above them to the ledge of the canyon. There above them was Sasuke Uchiha.

His face was, as always, devoid of emotion as she looked down at his former teammates.

Taking off from his place on the ledge he glided effortlessly almost as if in slow motion toward them.

* * *

_Flash_

"Urgh!" Sasuke grunted as he nearly missed Sakura's chakra laced fist. Kicking off the ground, he pushed her back and through a stone wall.

The others of her team were distracted, leaving the two shinobi away from and out of ear shot of the others.

Sakura looked up at him confused.

"Why didn't I feel the wall crush behind me?" She asked herself.

"Don't say anything." Sasuke said. She looked up at him even more confused.

Sasuke slipped a small paper packet into her hand. She looked down at it, but when she looked back up he was gone.

* * *

_Flash_

Sakura sat on her bed opening the small paper packet. As she opened the folds something small caught her eye. She held up the necklace studing the charm on it. It was a small charm of the Uchiha clan symbol.

Now she was really confused.

Next she read the note.

_Sakura,_

_Lady Hokage said I should choose someone I trust as my go between. I knew I could count on you. Lady Hokage knew I could gain access to Orochimaru's lair, so she sent me on an undercover mission. The time has almost come for me to make my move, so we must plan everything perfectly. That's where you come in. I need you to help me stay in contact with the village. Once a week I'll leave a letter under the cherry blossom tree in the backyard of the main house of the Uchiha complex. Good luck and thank you._

_And just in case I don't make it back alive, please don't forget me._

_-Sasuke_

* * *

_Flash_

the rookie nine and team Gai stood in the Hokage's office.

"As you all know, Orochimaru is dead thanks to Sasuke Uchiha. He was never a traitor. I sent him to Orochimaru as a double agent. As of 3 months ago, he , Sakura, and I have been planning Orochimaru's take down." Tsunade explained.

Everyone looked to Sakura surprised.

"Some of Orochimaru's men are still on the loose and reeking havoc on the surrounding villages. I want team Gai and all the rest of the three man cells to split up and take out the insurgeons." She took a breath. "Sakura, I want you to go out and search for Sasuke. I've gotten word that he is locked in deadly combat with Itachi. Go bring him back safely." She turned back to everyone. "You're all dismissed."

They all left at that moment.

In The Hall

The small group of ninja stood together deciding on where they would go. When they were done they set off.

"Sakura." Naruto called as she headed down the hall. She turned.

"Bring him back in one piece, would ya." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Count on it." She replied.

* * *

_Flash_

Sakura ran tree to tree through the thick forest. The wind whipped around her as the after shock of an explosion died down.

Jumping down out of the trees into the clearing below, she could see destruction everywhere. Trees ripped up by the roots, blood sprayed all over the ground.

**Groans**

Sakura whipped around toward the sound.

"Sasuke?" she called.

"Sakura." Sasuke wheezed struggling to stand up from behind a tree. She rushed to his side as he fell. He looked up at her, and smirked.

"Igot him." He said. "I got him."

Sakura smiled lightly at him. "Yea, you did." She said. Just as she said that Sasuke collapsed.

Sakura laid him down and got to work on his wounds.

In the shadows a dark figure watched the two shinobi.

"HeHe, revenge is sweet."

I'm almost down, hang on." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you won't be finishing." Said a familiar voice.

Sakura turned to see who was there.

Kabuto

He smirked evily. Sasuke tried to get up to protect Sakura but to no avail,

"Stay down." Sakura said. "You're in no condition to fight."

"Yes, that's right Uchiha, stay down, it'll make it that much easier." Kabuto taunted.

Without warning Sakura launched herself at Kabuto. Sasuke watched in awe as she fought him blow for blow until she over powered him.

"Not bad Sakura, The Hokage's taught you well." Kabuto said wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He then launched himself at Sakura. She met him halfway punching him with her chakra laced fist. He flew back hitting the tree behind him. A puff of smoke appeared reveling the log he used for substitution.

"Shit." She mumbled. Searching the area around her, she didn't sense him appear behind him.

She gasped as she saw him raise his arm from the corner of her eye.

Everything went in slow motion after that. Sakura turned around as his arm was coming down. He stopped only a few inches above her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Kabuto to see his face contorted in horror. She followed his line of sight to see a katana sticking out of his chest.

Kabuto looked back up at her before collapsing dead on the ground. Behind him Sasuke was hunched over in pain looking up into Sakura's shocked face. He smiled a rare smile, before collapsing unconscious.

* * *

_Flash_

**Groans**

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He looked around confused.

"Where am I?" he thought.

He could see the moon through the large window of the room. He searched through the moonlit part of the room for something that could tell him where he was.

A flash of pink caught his eye as he scanned the room.

"Sakura." He thought as he watched the young kunochi sleep in the plush arm chair next to his bed. Her white medical coat draped over her.

"I must be home." He thought. "I'm finally home."

* * *

A/N: yay! Chapter 8 up, only two more chapters to go. Please review and I'll try to get the others up quickly.

-RED


	10. Tension

The Next Generation

Chapter 9: Tension

* * *

"Sakura." Sasuke groaned breathlessly. Sakura gasped, grasping at Sasuke's slick, muscular back. He long, manicured nails ran down his skin tantalizingly slow.

Sasuke trailed warm, open mouthed kisses from her earlobe to her chest. Nipping and sucking as he went.

"Sasuke." She breathed.

**!CRASH!**

Sauske snapped his eyes open at the sound.

"Ow." He heard.

Looking over the edge of the bed he chuckled as he watched Lina rub her backside. She looked up at him as she heard him chuckle.

"It's not funny, Sasuke- sama." She whinned. They heard a giggle.

Looking over to the other side of the bed they saw Sakura in the other chair.

"Morning sleepy head." She said. Lina giggled at her greeting.

"Hey." He replied. "When can I get out of here." He asked.

"Well you healed pretty quickly, so you should be able to go home today. But you'll have to take it easy for awhile." Sakura explained.

"Great let's go." Sasuke said trying to get out of bed.

"Whoa, wait." Sakura said stopping him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You can't go yet." She explained.

"Why, you said I could go."

"You have to wait for your doctor to release you." Sakura said.

"You're a doctor, why can't you release me." He asked agitated.

"Because I'm not **your **doctor."

"What's the difference?" Sasuke asked.

"The difference, is a common curtusy to other doctors." Sakura explained.

Sasuke scowled.

Did you two always fight like this?" Lina asked.

Sakura smirked.

"You want to know how Sasuke was when he was younger?" Sakura asked smirking.

"Totally." Lina replied.

"No." Sasuke groaned. Both girls laughed. "Please, Kami, let the doctor come in."

just as he said that the doctor walked in."

"Yes." He hissed. The doctor looked confused but proceeded.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the floor of the porch surrounding the garden, Lina across from him. Between them was a Mahjong board.

Sasuke finished his move and waited for Lina. Lina studied the tiles before making her move. When she was done she picked up the tile bar and flipped the tiles over.

"Mahjong!" she said smiling ear to ear. Sasuke looked down at the tiles completely baffled.

"Hm, well what do you know."

Lina giggled. Sasuke smirked.

"Good job, Kiddo."

Hawk screeches.

Sasuke looked up toward the sky as he heard the hawk. He watched as the bird landed on the perch in the garden and turned toward Sakura.

Sakura stood from the place where she was meditating on the porch and walked toward the hawk. She took the letter from the hawk and watched it fly off.

When the hawk was gone she opened the letter and began to read.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"The Hokage says it's safe for me to come home. I can come home anytime." Sakura explained.

"Oh, does that mean your going to leave us?" Lina asked sadly.

Sakura smiled. She knelt down in front of the young girl.

"Don't worry sweetie, I promise I'll visit." She said smiling.

She looked back up to see Sasuke walking away. She watched his retreating form sadly.

* * *

That Night.

Sasuke laid in bed starring up at the ceiling. His only thoughts centered around a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Why does it bother me that she's leaving?" he asked himself. "Have I really fallen in love with her?

_Flashback_

Sasuke laid in his hospital bed starring up at the ceiling. He had fallen back asleep for a few more hours after he had woken up to find Sakura there. But when he had woken up again this morning, she was gone.

"Where could she have gone? Was it just a dream last night?"

Before his thoughts could continue the door opened. He looked toward it to see who was there. He smiled when he saw Sakura.

"Morning." She greeted, a little closed off, as if she wasn't sure where they stood.

"Morning." He replied. She smiled when he replied. He looked down at her hands to see her carrying a large brown paper bag. She noticed his line of sight.

"I brought you some breakfast." She said. "Trust me you don't want to eat the hospital food." He chuckled. Her face seemed to light up when she heard him laugh.

She walked up to him and brought the bed tray over. She then emptied the bag. And sat down next to his bed in the chair. They ate in silence for awhile until Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He said. She looked up at him surprised. "I really didn't want to leave you there that night, but…." He continued until Sakura cut him off.

"Don't." she started. "I shouldn't have gone there that night. I should have realized or had more faith in you."

"Thank you." He said. She looked confused. "For coming that night. For showing me I'm not as alone as I thought."

Before she could reply the door opened again. Sasuke recognized the familiar tuff of blonde hair that poke through. Naruto stepped into the room timidly, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. The look on Naruto's face was priceless. His face turned beet red and Sakura could have sworn she saw steam coming out of his ears.

"Hn…Hn! It's been three years and al you can say is Hn!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why must you two taunt each other?" Sakura asked exasperatedly. Sasuke Laughed, a full hearty laugh. Something neither Sakura nor Naruto had ever heard him do.

Naruto calmed down as he heard him laugh. He walked closer to the bed when Sasuke finally calmed down. They bumped fists and proceeded to talk awhile.

That night after everyone had left Sakura and Sasuke sat in a comfortable silence. They weren't really doing anything, just sitting and thinking.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned , breaking the silence.

"Yea, Sakura?" he replied.

"Welcome home."

He smiled. "It's good to be home."

_End Flashback_

Sasuke sighed, sitting up. He rubbed his tired eyes.

A light tapping on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"It's open." He said quietly.

The large wooden door slid open to reveal said Kunoichi.

"Hey." She said shyly, walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Hey." He replied.

Sasuke studied her, realizing she was shaking a little as if she was nervous. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

"I… I-uh, just thought I should come and tell you I've decided to leave in the morning." She explained. He looked a little rejected when she said that, but she just brushed it off.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yea, I've already over stayed my welcome."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke up.

"I guess I don't have much time then." He said she looked at him confused.

"For what?" she asked.

Without warning Sasuke captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened in shock. Her mind lost all inhibition as she kissed him back. Sasuke leaned forward, pushing her back on her back.

They reluctantly pulled apart a few minutes later. Breathlessly, Sasuke answered her question.

"To convince you to stay."

She starred up at him, the look in her eyes was soft and kind.

"Will you stay?" he asked.

She nodded breathlessly. "Yes."

He smiled down at her as he closed the gap between them.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 9 complete. One chapter left. Please review.

-RED


	11. Mrs Sakura Uchiha

The Next Generation

Chapter 10: Mrs. Sakura Uchiha

* * *

The light of the sun shone through the rice paper panels, alightling the face of the young pink haired Kunoichi lying I bed. She stirred opening her bright green eyes. She smiled as she felt the weight around her waist shift closer, to the warmth of her body. She then felt a light feathery kiss against the nape of her neck.

"Mm. good morning, Mr. Uchiha." She sighed. She received another kiss.

"Good morning, Mrs. Uchiha."

She giggled lightly as Sasuke continued to trail kisses down her neck, shoulder and arm.

"I thought you would have gotten enough last night." She said.

"I could never get enough of my beautiful wife." He replied.

She smiled turning around in his arms.

"Yes, well once I start gaining weight, you'll no doubt have enough of me."

Sasuke chuckled.

"You'll be just as beautiful then as you are now."

"Try not to forget that when I start having mood swings.

He kissed her fully on the lips for a few moments before she broke away and proceeded to stand.

Sasuke groaned in displeasure.

"Oh calm down, we have to get up. We're supposed to be meeting Naruto, Hinata, and Kennan at the gate."

"Hn."

Sakura giggled at her husbands stubbornness.

* * *

"Uncle Sasuke! Aunt Sakura!" a cute little Blonde haired violet eyed boy yelled as he ran up to the two adults.

"Hey Kennan, sweetie." Sakura replied giving the boy a hug.

Lina who was now taller, and had longer hair, stepped out from behind the two.

"Hi Lina." Kennan greeted, with that oh so familiar goofy grin on his face. Lina smiled back and the two children ran off to play.

"Hey Teme." Naruto greeted bumping fists with his old friend.

"Hn, Dobe." Naruto scowled.

Both Sakura and Hinata giggled.

The two couples then proceeded to walk throught he village.

"So." Hinata started. "We got the good news from Lady Tsunade. Are you excited?"

Sasuke and Sakura smiled a eachother.

"Very much so." Sakura replied.

"Can you believe it was only nine years ago that we were all genin fresh out of the academy?" Naruto said.

"We've certainly come along way." Sasuke said.

"I wonder if it will be the same for our chidren." Hinata said.

"Most likely not. So much has changed, even when we were genin." Sakura said.

"I just hope their better prepared then we were." Sasuke said.

the two couples walked in silence for awhile. Memories of the past flashing between them. Days of training in three man cells. Of going on missions and barely surviving. Loosing the ones they cared most about and fighting for their village and the ones that remained. Fighting for their families and eachother.

* * *

A/N: It is complete. Please review and I hope to have my next story up soon.

**Special Thanks to:**

Ayasha21

Tcl7189

Chibi amity-star

UGAgirl

Avengergirl94

Black shadow fox shaman

Hatarie

AaronMicheals1

Anastasia3

Kagome141414

Lena Garcia Uchiha

Mew hanyou

PrincessSakura 226

Raya275

Sakurabloss

Sara856403

xTwighlighterxGracex

badass bitch 6

tsuchiya- sama

aloha. Laney

diiz

SakuraUchiha 170

Caslspirit15

Danni20201

Dark-yuki-21

Emo.kid 1992

ShadowxBlossomx

Sharonrose

Triela45

Thanks again for al your reviews, fave adds and views and thanks to anyone I may have forgotten. YOU ALL ROCK!


	12. Chapter 12

If you like this story I would like to inform you that I'm in the middle of writing a story like this one.

It is called Photograph.

Sasuke and Sakura have been married for a few years and they have a five year old daughter. They go through a normal day in their lives and that night Sakura tells Sasuke that she's pregnant again and after she falls asleep he makes his way into the living room and goes through an old photo album.

Each chapter is an old photo from years ago and a story that goes with it. Eventually the story leads back to where they started and moves on into the future.

I would really love to hear everyone's opinion on this story. So please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you,

Dragongoddess13

-RED


End file.
